Bonus Round: Inventor
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Inventor. For the Sixth Episode of another character, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. How To Unlock Win any 4 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Inventor. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Big Stick *Blast Chiller *Boomerang *Broadsword *Buzzer *Capacitor (Starting equipment) *Chainsaw (Possible Level 3 reward option) *Crossbow *Crystal Sword *Dagger *Double Edge *Elastic Heart *Electromagnet *Flamethrower (Possible Level 3 reward option) *Gemstone Staff *Gold Dagger *Hammer (Starting equipment option) *Keyblade *Knitting Needle *Lament (Starting equipment option) *Lightning Rod *Lucky 7 *Mosquito Bite *Nunchucks *Pea Shooter *Plasma Cannon *Polar Star *Ray Gun *Rubber Mallet *Scissors *Scorpion *Screwdriver (Starting equipment option, Possible Level 3 reward option) *Shovel (Starting equipment option) *Silver Dagger *Six Shooter *Sledgehammer *Snowflake *Spannersword *Spark *Spike *Staff *Transformer *Venus Fly Trap *Whip (Starting equipment option) *Whisper *Wrecking Ball Shields *Hi Vis Jacket *Leather Armor Magic *Broken Mirror *Hall of Mirrors *Healing Crystal *Tetraphobia Items *Befuddle *Berlin Key *Bump *Calculator *Change Machine *Chocolate Cookie *Counterfeit *Doppeltwice (Possible Level 3 reward option) *Encyclopedia *Giant Spatula *Hookshot *Lockpick *Lucky Star *Midnight Charm *Puppy Paws *Rotten Egg *Saw Wave *Scrap Book *Scrap Bump *Scrap Club *Scrap Kettle *Scrap Metal *Scrap Nettle *Scrap Spear *Spanner (Starting equipment) Floors This episode uses the "inventor_remixgenerator" and "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: *Hammer *Screwdriver *Shovel *Whip *Lament In addition, the character starts with the following items: *Spanner *Capacitor Gadget: Replicate Floor 1 It's a "small" floor. Items There are 2 chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Gemstone Staff *Wrecking Ball *Staff *Crossbow *Scrap Nettle *Scrap Bump *Scrap Club *Scrap Book *Scrap Spear *Scrap Kettle *Scrap Metal The second chest contains one of the following: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper *Knitting Needle *Mosquito Bite *Spannersword Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. Each contains a different item from this list: *Leather Armor *Bump *Healing Crystal *Lockpick *Spike *Keyblade *Hi Vis Jacket *Saw Wave *Elastic Heart *Berlin Key *Double Edge *Blast Chiller *Tetraphobia Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell one upgrade, one item from this list: **Scrap Metal **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle * and one item from this list: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Nunchucks **Big Stick **Rubber Mallet **Change Machine **Screwdriver **Giant Spatula **Gold Dagger **Silver Dagger **Six Shooter **Sledgehammer Floor 3 It's a "big" floor. Items There are 3 chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Scrap Nettle *Scrap Bump *Scrap Club *Scrap Book *Scrap Spear *Scrap Kettle The second chest contains one of the following: *Broadsword *Bump *Crystal Sword *Chocolate Cookie *Hall of Mirrors *Midnight Charm *Calculator *Spannersword *Rubber Mallet *Encyclopedia *Broken Mirror *Lucky Star The last chest contains one of the following: *Befuddle *Mosquito Bite *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 1 apple * 2 shops, one of which sells 2 items from this list: **Dagger **Boomerang **Crystal Sword **Venus Fly Trap **Keyblade **Nunchucks **Big Stick **Rubber Mallet **Change Machine **Screwdriver **Giant Spatula **Gold Dagger **Silver Dagger **Six Shooter **Sledgehammer * and one item from this list: **Leather Armor **Bump **Healing Crystal **Lockpick **Spike **Keyblade **Hi Vis Jacket **Saw Wave **Elastic Heart **Berlin Key **Double Edge **Blast Chiller **Tetraphobia * The second shop sells an upgrade, and 2 items from this list: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Healing Crystal **Scissors **Polar Star **Capacitor **Puppy Paws **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle **Scrap Metal **Elastic Heart Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find 2 chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Spark *Snowflake *Buzzer *Whisper *Knitting Needle *Mosquito Bite The other chest contains one of the following: *Befuddle *Mosquito Bite *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find 2 chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: *Scorpion *Lucky 7 *Rotten Egg *Transformer *Plasma Cannon *Hookshot *Lightning Rod The other chest contains one of the following: *Befuddle *Mosquito Bite *Counterfeit *Electromagnet *Ray Gun Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Shovel **Boomerang **Pea Shooter **Spanner **Healing Crystal **Scissors **Polar Star **Capacitor **Puppy Paws **Scrap Nettle **Scrap Bump **Scrap Club **Scrap Book **Scrap Spear **Scrap Kettle **Scrap Metal **Elastic Heart Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia These enemies cannot be encountered in this episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp Category:Episodes